Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The
| running time = 91 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $16,000,000 | gross revenue = $51,764,406 Box Office Mojo | preceded by = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | followed by = }} The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the sixth film produced in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series, and is the second film of the franchise's remake series, which began with the 2003 reboot of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre by director Marcus Nispel. This film, which serves as a prequel to the remake, was directed by Jonathan Liebesman with a script written by Sheldon Turner and David J. Schow, based on a story treatment by Turner. The film was produced by New Line Cinema and Michael Bay's company, Platinum Dunes, as well as Next Entertainment. It premiered in the United States on October 6th, 2006. This film brings back all of those old wacky Hewitt family members you all know and love from the first film including R. Lee Ermey as the foul-mouthed sheriff Hoyt, Marietta Marich as Luda May Hewitt, Terrence Evans as Old Monty, Kathy Lamkin as the Tea lady and of course, Andrew Bryniarski as Thomas Brown "Leatherface" Hewitt. As for the appetizers to serve up before the main course, we have Jordana Brewster as Chrissie, a pre-''White Collar'' Matt Bomer as Eric, Taylor Handley as Eric's brother, Dean and Diora Baird as Bailey. The events of this film take place four years prior to the events of the 2003 film, and even showcases the grisly birth of Thomas Hewitt on the floor of a slaughterhouse. In the film, Eric is a Vietnam vet who is returning overseas, and he expects his younger brother, Dean, to accompany him. Dean however, has no intention of going off to war. Along with girlfriends, Chrissie and Bailey in tow, the group drives through Texas and runs afoul of a biker gang. This isn't the worst of their problems however, as they soon discover that they have journeyed deep into Leatherface country. You know how this goes. Violence, screaming, murder and bloodshed ensues - all at the tip of a hungry chainsaw. Cast Notes * Principal shooting on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning began on October 10th, 2005 and concluded in February, 2006. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning was released to DVD by New Line Cinema on January 16th, 2007. New Line Cinema The DVD was also packaged with The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake and released as a double feature on September 15th, 2009. September 15th is also director Jonathan Liebesman's birthday. * This is the final film to use the original Platinum Dunes opening logo. Andrew Form; Brad Fuller; The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning; DVD; Audio commentary; 2006 * The opening scene of the film takes place in August, 1939 with the birth of Thomas Hewitt. The remainder of the story takes place in July, 1969, making Thomas Hewitt 29-years-old in this film. This makes him 33-years-old in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which takes place in August, 1973. * Actress L.A. Calkins is credited as Leslie Calkins in this film. Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Witness the birth of fear". * The scene where Charlie Hewitt wears the hat in his boxers and grabs his crotch is a wink to the 1987 war film Full Metal Jacket by director Stanley Kubrick. In the film, R. Lee Ermey plays a USMC drill sergeant who wears a similar hat and grabs his crotch. * Sloane, who is Thomas Hewitt's mother, is the first character seen in this film. She is also the first character to die in the film. As Sloane dies in childbirth, it could be argued that she is technically Tommy Hewitt's first victim. Explicit material * Profanity * Female butt crack Body Count There are a total of eight character deaths in this film. All of whom were murdered by Thomas Hewitt, except for Alex and Sheriff Winston, who was killed by Charlie Hewitt. See also External Links * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning at Wikipedia * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:2nd installments Category:2006 films Category:Next Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Vortex, Inc. Category:John Larroquette Category:Jim May Category:Diora Baird Category:Taylor Handley